


And how could I ever refuse

by falloutboiruto



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: After the Halloween party that everyone forgot about, Troy tells Abed about his zombie-related dream.





	And how could I ever refuse

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo and welcome to my community fanfic. only cute fluffy stuff here my dudes except a mention of roofies as there was in canon but otherwise this is extremely harmless

Abed decided early on that being 'mass-roofied' at a disastrous Halloween party had some incredibly uncomfortable and unfortunate feelings and implications attached to it, so he decided that he wanted to end his evening on a light and fluffy note. Marmaduke at his dorm room with Troy it was, then. After being looked over by the EMTs a thousand times and finally being allowed to leave, they walked towards the dorms in the chilly October night. Troy seemed to be shivering a bit, not that he said anything about it. Abed just noticed it, as he would notice a lot of things about Troy.

“Are you cold?” Abed asked.

“_No_! I mean, uh, I didn’t bring a jacket since it wouldn’t go with my costume…” Troy said sheepishly.

Abed could respect that, it was a sign of true nerdy dedication. He hadn’t brought a jacket either since he was in a very sweaty spandex suit, but now he regretted it. He could’ve given Troy his jacket at this point and made his best friend feel less cold.

“Cool, cool, cool,” Abed said.

Troy just kind of stared at him for a second until he got the pun, and giggle-snorted loudly and dorkily. They were almost already at the dorms, anyways.

*

Inside Abed's dorm room, Abed gave Troy clear and concise instructions on how to set up the movie before he quickly jumped into the shower (like previously mentioned, he was _really_ sweaty). Troy had just rolled his eyes and told him that he already knew how to do that, but Abed believed in explaining things(even if that meant over-explaining them). When he had taken his shower, changed into pajamas and left the bathroom to find Troy snuggled up on the couch under a blanket, he felt like maybe this night could be ranked as being ‘overall nice’ after all.

The movie was fine. Light and fluffy, exactly what Abed needed. After the ending credits started rolling, Troy spoke up.

“You know… I think something _crazy bonkers weird _happened at that party.”

“I suppose so. But we will never know, and maybe that’s for the best,” Abed said.

Troy looked a bit apprehensive, like he wanted to say something but didn’t know how.

“I have this vague memory,” Troy said, slowly. “Of you being eaten by zombies.”

Abed cocked his head. Now that was interesting.

“Or maybe it was a dream?” Troy said. “I don’t know. Anyways, in the dream, or whatever it was, I told you…”

“What?”

“In the dream,” Troy continued. ”I told you that I loved you and you made the coolest Star Wars reference back, like _‘I know’_ all stoically, and then you got eaten by zombies. That’s so silly, right?”

“Well, it does sound in character for us,” Abed said. He sure loved Star Wars.

“Well, I don’t love yo-I mean_, I do_, but not like that- Unless?” Troy said, tone searching for something Abed couldn’t understand.

“What do you mean?” Abed said, searching for cues in Troy’s body language and facial expressions that would help him understand. Troy’s face just got closer and closer, somehow, which didn’t make it any easier until he felt Troy’s lips upon his.

“Well, that explains it,” Abed giddily mumbled against Troy’s lips. Troy pulled away and he looked just as excited, except mixed in with a healthy (?) dose of _terrified_.

“Are you ok with that?” Troy said breathlessly.

Abed was at a loss for words, so he just nodded. They could sort out the details tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha what if we kissed ... unless?
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if you like this :3


End file.
